gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam
The ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom (aka Strike Freedom, Freedom) is the successor to the ZGMF-X10A Freedom. Appearing in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny, it is piloted by Kira Yamato. Technology & Combat Characteristics Strike Freedom features highly enhanced offensive and defensive capabilities. Unlike its predecessor, the Freedom (which can be categorized as a medium range mobile suit), the Strike Freedom excels in various ranges to suit the combat needs and style of its Coordinator pilot Kira Yamato, who often had to utilize Freedom in close quarter battles, aided by the its high mobility, in order to more-easily avoid striking or shooting at the cockpits or other vital parts (those that can cause catastrophic explosions) of his opponent's mobile suits and to only incapacitate them or otherwise prevent them from continuing a fight. The trademark feature of the Strike Freedom is it's ability to lock onto multiple targets which is known as "Full Burst Mode". This ability is also shared by the original Freedom, as well as by the ZGMF-X13A Providence, ZGMF-X09A Justice, ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice and the MVF-M12A Ootsukigata. The DRAGOON system, the latest addition to the mobile suit itself, is believed to have benefitted from the new quantum computer technology developed by ZAFT. This allows pilots lacking enhanced spatial awareness to operate remote weapons with relative ease and, together with the HiMAT mode, Kira Yamato is now able to more-freely position his firepowers and engage multiple targets from multiple directions if needed to. This is a considerable improvement over the Freedom's only being able to fire in a forward direction, now giving the Strike Freedom a full 360 degree attack range. Strike Freedom's modified "Voiture Lumière" booster engine, which is a different variant of Stargazer's, is located on its wings and can generate a visual effect similar to ZGMF-X42S Destiny's Wings of Light. This has been shown to be achievable only when the Strike Freedom deploys all of its DRAGOONs, leaving the thrusters unobstructed in the remote weapons' docking sections to create this effect. As with Freedom, the unit is compatible with the METEOR weapon system to augment its already impressive firepower. Armaments ;*EQFU-3X Super DRAGOON System :The DRAGOON system is Strike Freedom's newest feature and also its most powerful weapon. Two DRAGOON pods are stored on each of its wings, each with their own high-output beam cannon. The Strike Freedom's DRAGOONs do not require pilots with a high degree of spatial awareness to effectively control them due to a quantum computer network built into the system. Kira prefers to use the DRAGOONs to attack enemy units/ships from long-range and often in conjunction with all the other weapons. It can also be used in group formations for multiple barrages. :When the DRAGOONs are deployed, Strike Freedom displays a form of Wings of Light, similar to those of the Destiny. However, they do not have any major purposes such as Mirage Colloid. However, they do allow Strike Freedom to accelerate at incredible rates, as shown when it was able to dodge all of Legend's intense barrage while the Freedom was not able to dodge the shots from the Providence's barrage. Aside from those improvements, the Strike Freedom's Wings of Light can also grant the unit incredible acceleration. ;*MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Saber :The Strike Freedom retains the two hip-mounted beam sabers from the original Freedom, which are assumed to have a greater output. One of the beam sabers is typically held in a reverse grip when both are used. ;*MA-M21KF Beam Rifles :The Strike Freedom can store two high-energy MA-M21KF beam rifles on its hips. They can now be swiveled to the rear skirt armor in exchange for its "Xiphias" rail cannons. The beam rifles can be combined to form one long beam cannon in a manner similar to that of the GAT-X103 Buster, likely increasing their range and output in the process. It has multiple uses, such as multiple targeting or pure offensive barrage. Kira's habit of taking out multiple targets at once is complimented with the use of two beam rifles instead of one. ;*MGX-2235 "Callidus" Multi-Phase Beam Cannon :Strike Freedom's secondary long range weapon, mounted on the lower part of the top torso. It is similar in function to the beam cannon of the ZGMF-X24S Chaos (MGX-2235B "Callidus Kai") & ZGMF-X31S Abyss (MGX-2235 "Callidus"), though the cannon itself is shaped like the "Scylla" Energy Cannon seen on the GAT-X303 Aegis. It is strong enough to stop the Destiny's long range cannon. ;*MMI-M15E "Xiphias 3" Rail Cannons :Strike Freedom also sports an upgraded version of the "Xiphias" rail cannons of the original Freedom on its hips. Their position can be swapped to the rear skirt armor in exchange for the beam rifles. The Rail Cannons are capable of being used even in water, so they give the Strike Freedom a quite efficient way to fight underwater MS and vessels. They can also be used to destroy small arms such as the Destiny's beam boomerangs. ;*MX2200 Beam Shield Generator :Strike Freedom has two beam shield generators on each of its forearms. Kira Yamato has been shown using the Strike Freedom's beam shields offensively, such as when blocking Destiny's anti-ship sword and ramming it in Legend's torso. System Features ;*Meteor Support System :The suit's most powerful weapon is the optional METEOR support system, a large mobile weapons platform with powerful thrusters and an even more powerful armament of battleship-caliber beam cannons, large beam swords, and dozens of heavy missile launchers that are designed specifically for the Freedom and its companion unit Justice. ;*Operating System :The Strike Freedom uses the [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''eneration '''U'nsubdued 'N'uclear 'D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule complex]] operating system. History The Strike Freedom made its debut in CE 74, when Kira boards the ''Eternal'' albeit in a damaged MBF-P02+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Rouge after coming to the aid of Andrew Waltfeld and then launches in the Strike Freedom to defend the ship from a ZAFT attack force. Kira with the Strike Freedom successfully disabled 25 ZAKUs and GOUFs within two minutes, and then proceeded to disable three Nazca class destroyers. When it arrived on Earth it immediately confronts the ZGMF-X42S Destiny, piloted by Shinn Asuka, breaking up its battle with the ORB-01 Akatsuki (piloted by Kira's twin sister, Cagalli Yula Athha). The initial clash between the two suits resulted in Strike Freedom gaining the upper hand, as Shinn's Boomerangs and Anti-ship sword were destroyed and its powers were depleting. The Destiny is forced to retreat when Rey Za Burrel ordered Shinn Asuka to return to the Minerva to resupply. When the Destiny does return to the battlefield, it is now accompanied by Rey Za Burrel in the ZGMF-X666S Legend. At one point, Kira has the chance to destroy Destiny after it kicks the ZAFT suit. But, together both units finally manage to put Strike Freedom into defensive and give the Destiny an opportunity to destroy the Strike Freedom. Athrun Zala in the ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice arrives on the scene at that moment however, stopping the attack as well as the numerical disadvantage. For the remainder of this battle, which was not long, the Strike Freedom engages the Legend in a skirmish in which neither suit gains an advantage nor damages the other because Kira was in a daze of finding Rey Za Barrel's identity. In the final battle of the Second Bloody Valentine War, the Strike Freedom and the ∞ Justice, both equipped with the METEOR mobile weapons platform, destroy an important relay station that was to be used by the Requiem tactical cannon, which was under ZAFT control. After accomplishing this goal they realized the station could be replaced and proceeded towards the Requiem itself. The Strike Freedom finally engages the Legend and heavily damages it, then docks with the METEOR once more and then heads to the mobile fortress Messiah and heavily damage it single-handedly, which leads to its destruction and the subsequent end of the Second Bloody Valentine War. Notes *The Strike Freedom's DRAGOONs were never shown to be used during the Strike Freedom's short time on Earth, and are thus considered to be inoperable within the Earth's atmosphere. Only various video games have hinted otherwise, but they are not considered canonical. *The suit's beam sabers can be combined to form a spear, although this has only appeared in various video games. The Boss Version in Gundam vs. Gundam Next Plus portrayed the beam as twice as long as that of an original saber, nicknamed "Sephiroth Blade" by fans. *When Strike Freedom was shown in the 3rd opening animation, its head crest displayed the words "Liberta Modifica", which is "Modified Freedom" in Latin. Starting with episode 39 the words were changed to read "X-20A VENTI", which is "Twenty" in Italian, a reference to the Strike Freedom's model number. *The ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom holds the honor of being the only unit commissioned to Kira that never sustained damage since its debut. The GAT-X105 Strike, Kira's first unit, sustained catastrophic damage when Athrun's Aegis self-destructed, but was repaired and recommissioned to Mu La Flaga before ultimately being destroyed while defending the Archangel from the Dominion's Lohengrin. The ZGMF-X10A Freedom was crippled once in battle against the ZGMF-X13A Providence, and was later completely restored before being destroyed by the ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse piloted by Shinn Asuka. *In Gundam vs Gundam NEXT PLUS, Strike Freedom is also a boss and has the ability "DRAGOON- ISSEN". Strike Freedom will fly at an opponent from any distance and repeatedly slash 4-5 times while circling around the enemy and end with all 8 DRAGOON pods cross-firing at the target. *In Gundam Vs Gundam NEXT PLUS, Strike Freedom is also playable but different from THE BOSS VER. especially in game-play. It also has a stronger Burst Form than the normal version. * There are actually two versions of Strike Freedom in Super Robot Wars K and Super Robot Wars L. When deploy on Earth, the game will automatically switch to second version. Unlike the space version, Super DRAGOON are missing from Strike Freedom's weapons list (since it can't be use in atmosphere) and DRAGOON Full Burst attack will be replaced by weaker Hi-MAT Full Burst (which has similar animation except without deploying the Super DRAGOON) * Rey once referred to the Strike Freedom as the original Freedom's "ghost". * In Super Robot Wars K and L, Full Burst as a MAP Attack can only be used once before Strike Freedom is resupplied. Meanwhile, Full Burst can be used for several times to attack a single opponent. This has become a controversy as Full Burst should can be used for multiple times to attack more than 1 enemy as in the TV show. According to the game developers, they deliberately set the Full Burst can only be used once as a MAP Attack as it would be very easy to complete a scenario if Full Burst can be used for several times to wipe out a swarm of enemies. * Strike Freedom's wings of light are provided in its High Grade model kit and its Robot Damashii toy. Very unfortunate that the wings of light are not available on other Strike Freedom models, such as its Master Grade (including its expansion version, the Full Burst Mode) and Perfect Grade. Picture Gallery SF Refined.jpg|Strike Freedom Artwork by Hajime Katoki Sfg-gmusou3.jpg|Strike Freedom in Gundam Musou 3 Strike-mg-concept.jpg|MG Strike Freedom concept Strike_Freedom__Shutsugeki_by_sandrum.jpg|Strike Freedom and Eternal by Sandrum (from Deviant art) Strike_Freedom___Modificata_by_sandrum.jpg|Strike Freedom - DRAGOON wings inner frame (by Sandrum) Wings_of_Freedom_by_alphaleo14.jpg|Strike Freedom deploying its Dragoon (art by Alphaleon) Strike-freedom-dw2.jpg|Strike Freedom in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 G.U.N.D.A.M.png New Bitmap Image (4).jpg|"VENTI" 004269019.jpg|"Liberta Modifica" Pg-strike-20uo6lx.jpg|PG Strike Freedom Ver. KA Prototype 3D Artwork Sf.jpg StrikeFreedomGirl.jpg|Strike Freedom MS Girl by Komatsu Eiji 4597374667_70b112b348.jpg|2010 Strike Freedom Robot Damanashi with its Wings of light Gundam SEED Destiny - 39 - 68.jpg|Full Burst Mode PG Strike Freedom Boxart.jpg|PG Striker Freedom box art ms gfirls.jpeg|Strike Freedom MS Girls Gundam Strike Freedom.jpeg|ZGMF-X20A Strike freedom SD Gundam Strike Freedom.jpeg|Strike Freedom in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Gundam SEED Destiny - 39 - 71.jpg|Super DRAGOONS and Wings of Light Gundam SEED Destiny - 39 - 66.jpg|Super DRAGOONS Gundam SEED Destiny - 39 - 67.jpg|Super DRAGOONS Gundam SEED Destiny - 39 - 61.jpg|Strike Freedom's wings Gundam SEED Destiny - 39 - 70.jpg 18bec6689da370_full.jpg|Strike Freedom vs Destiny 0_352150088l.jpg|Super DRAGOONS and Wings of Light Destiny-gundam-gundam-seed-destiny-14965851-576-432.jpg StrikeFreedom-Kira64436.jpg StrikeFreedomGundamPicture.jpg|Strike Freedom's first launch images (1).jpg|Full Burst Mode gundam_seed_destiny_final_plus.jpg|Strike Freedom, ∞ Justice, and Destiny full.jpg|Strike Freedom and kira References M97s_mb0013.jpg External links *ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam on MAHQ.net *ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam on Wikipedia.org Category:Cosmic Era mobile suits Category:Cosmic Era